


flying up up

by hidesbehindacurtain



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidesbehindacurtain/pseuds/hidesbehindacurtain
Summary: Day Two : Sehun and Kai join the Mile High Club





	

 

Baekhyun took one look at his face and sighed, “Are you gunna be like this the whole trip?”

 

Sehun had no idea what he was talking about ,”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“We get it Sehun, you’re smug that you’re Jongin’s favourite.”

 

He had to fight down a smirk,“Again I'm confused.”

 

“The minute you stepped out of your dorm and saw the hat that Jongin was wearing you were smiling.”

 

“I just liked what he was wearing you know how I get when he wears long coats.”

 

“Yeah we all know you’re a hoe for Jongin-” Suho choked on his water, “But that's not what I’m talking about.”

 

“I don’t remember Jongin wearing an ‘I married an anti fan hat?’’

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol, “Yeol I also don’t remember you having the power to take away blow jobs from Jongin if he doesn't do what you ask.”

 

“How dare you! I did not threaten my boyfriend with blow jobs to get him to promote my movie.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes really! …it was hand jobs.”

 

He’d jokingly bribed him into wearing it the first time. Jongin had asked to keep the hat after Taipei and Sehun had so many of them he didn’t mind or think much of it at the time. And he was wearing it as they spoke. Sehun felt a surge of affection seeing him in the hat, because of his boyfriend's incessant need to always support him in everything.

 

Sehun was also realistic and knew how private Jongin was, he’d been satisfied when he saw that Jongin had worn the hat to rehearsals in Taipei.

 

What had surprised him was Jongin wearing the hat to the airport where all their fan sites would be and everyone would be taking pictures of them. Fans even loved buying the clothes they were even though most of them were female. So extra attention was placed on their outfits. He really couldn’t stop staring at Jongin in the hat.

 

 

~

 

Baekhyun sighed,“You’re really going to keep staring at him aren’t you.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“And you haven't stopped staring so its still relevant. And why are you acting like if you didn't bribe him into wearing the hat.”

 

“I didn’t bribe him! I coerced him there's a difference. And he was only supposed to wear it once. In Taipei and now he’s wearing it in Japan-”

 

“We’re going to China”

 

“Can you shut up? It is just...doing something to me seeing him still wear that hat.”

 

“That’s one very well travelled hat.”

 

Jongin like if he could feel them watching him and when he and Sehun’s eyes caught each other they shared a sweet smile with each other.

 

A moment that was ruined by Baekhyun who genuinely looked sick.

 

“Ugh love.”

 

Sehun whined,”Shut up. Why are we sitting apart again?”

 

“Because of the blanket fiasco from last year? Yall really weren’t shit for doing that.”

 

“It was a twelve hour flight and we got bored-.” His voice trailed off as he noticed Jongin whisper to Suho before getting up and walking in the direction of the bathrooms.

 

“Suddenly I feel the need to pee. I have no idea where this urge came from-”

 

Baekhyun interrupted him,“Shut up. If you are gone for longer than twenty minutes I’m telling Suho that Jongin’s dick piercing got stuck in your ass.”

 

“...he doesn’t have a dick piercing.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him darkly,”You think Suho would know that?”

 

The assigned chips the hostess had given them rightfully ended up on his face and laughed while trying to use his tongue to catch some of the stray chips.

 

“I kid, I kid! I’ll stall for you. Don’t come back looking too dishevelled. None of us what that risky sex speech again, once was bad enough.”

 

 

~

Given that two of them were 6 ft and their shoulders over 48cm it wasn’t the best of ideas to try and fit both of them in a cramped plane bathroom stall but Sehun’s dick had other plans and was making a very strong argument as to why it was a good idea.

 

*Knock* *Knock*

 

“Someone’s in here!”

 

Sehun could feel his blood pumping and rushing to his ears. He knocked harder.

 

“Someone’s still in here!” He could hear the rising irritation in Jongin’s voice. He continued knocking until he heard the tell tale sound of footsteps and the unlocking of the door.

 

“Look ass hole-” Before Jongin could even finish his sentence Sehun was already pushing him back inside the stall. Given that they were in 1rst class the bathroom was a bit more spacious than average but it was still cramped and Jongin looked shocked.

 

“Sehun what are you-” He was cut off by a searing kiss that he immediately responded too. Any control of the kiss Sehun lost within seconds when Jongin harshly bit down on his bottom lip. Causing Sehun to gasp and for Jongin to take that as an invitation for his tongue to enter Sehun’s mouth. Their tongues met and there was no fight for dominance of any kind instead it was slow and sensual.

 

Sehun’s hands went from where they were gripping tightly to the lapels of Jongin’s jacket to cupping his face as the kiss deepened, bringing him close. Sehun was the taller of the two but with the way his knees were bent you wouldn’t think so.  

 

And Jongin’s hands were holding his waist so tight he was sure they would be bruising, the make up artists would throw a fit but he couldn’t find himself caring. Jongin broke the kiss and took one look at Sehun’s flushed face and his erratic breathing and he pushing his arousal into Sehun’s thigh and ate the moan that escaped his boyfriend as he started another tongue dance.  

 

Sehun’s sight was getting blurry and he himself was getting dizzy and that alone was just from kissing. He lightly pushed as Jongin’s shoulders and Jongin felt the motion and ceased his assault on Sehun’s mouth and wasted no time and started making his way down his neck. Sehun couldn't help but buckle his hips into Jongin’s when he felt teeth graze a pulse point and that started a light round of dry humping.

 

“What brought this on?”

 

Sehun was panting, “Your hat.”

 

Jongin gave him a disbelieving look,“Really?”

 

In between gasps and moans he somehow damaged to give an answer, “ Love thinking about you always supporting me.” Jongin took one look at him and then pushed him off and got to unbuckling

 

Sehun nearly came right then and there when he saw the Catman boxers. He barely managed to get out,“I didn’t know they made these.”

 

He got a shrug in response,”I asked a question.” Sehun didn’t even try to stop himself from visibly salivating over Jongin in the underwear. His hand reached out to cup him in the undergarments and the moan he received just spurred him on. And he added on pressure and backed Jongin as far back into bathroom as he could, the only thing stopping was the wall.

 

He absent-mindedly reached behind him to make sure the door was locked, when he was busying himself getting Jongin to full hardness the other boy had managed to get his belt and the front of his pants. How he managed to do that without Sehun noticing he would never know but he wasn’t complaining.

 

There was something he’d been meaning to say and the thought was literally licked out of his head as Jongin grabbed his chin ,lowered his head and captured his lips. And they were back at again. While they were working each other over in their boxers their tongues were clashing.

 

Jongin broke the kiss and was giving Sehun this sweet look that was making his knees shake for another reason,”This feels like if we’re sixteen and sneaking off to fuck.”

 

“Well we weren’t together at sixteen so the way I’m seeing it we’re making up for lost time.” And he promptly swallowed Jongin’s laugh at his reply.

 

His hand slipped underneath Jongin’s boxers elastic as the favour was returned to him. They were steadily pumping each and doing a bit of grinding. Jongin’s hands found there way to Sehun’s waist and if it weren’t for his quick reflexes he would've fallen to the floor; instead of just wrapping his legs around Jongin’s middle when he was lifted up.

 

They both groaned as their clothed erections brushed against each other and Sehun took it upon himself to free them so that it was skin on skin. That added another level of pleasure and excitement.

 

“Wait, wait hold on.-” He was cut of by a very skilled hand that was playing around with a vein.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Sehun I mean it.” And once again he was ignored.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“How are we going to come?”   

 

The word ‘come’ made Sehun stop trying to shut him up with kisses.“Don’t worry about that I’ve got you.” He tried to distract him with a kiss but Jongin wasn’t having it.

 

“Really?”

 

“You really think I followed you in here solely with the intention of sexing you up without a plan?” And he definitely had but Jongin didn’t need to know that.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and then released his hold on his legs, and let his feet fall to the floor,Sehun whined, “Details nini, why are we stopping?”

 

”And besides you’re lucky…”

 

Sehun was looking at him wearily, “I’m lucky because of what?”

 

“It’s always been on my bucket list to give a blow job mid air.”

 

His brows shot up, “Oh really? Why have I never heard of this bucket list-?” He was interrupted by a kiss not to his lips but to the head of his dick, he was very grateful for his long hair that cushioned his skull when he hell fell backwards onto the wall of the bathroom stall.

 

“Jesus.”

 

“That’s not my name but you can call me whatever you like.” He added with a wink before diving back in causing Sehun to groan. Jongin had a firm grip on his hips to stop them from moving forward and disrupting the rhythm he had going. It was when he started to hum that Sehun lost his shit. If it weren’t for the hands on his waist steadying him he’s sure he would've fallen to the floor because his legs felt like goo.

 

He really really wanted to run his hands through his boyfriend’s hair but that would be to obvious. A cold digit pressed against his entrance and he jumped, hips jerking into Jongin’s mouth making his dick scrap against teeth in a not completely unpleasant way.

 

The dual assault of both the thumb massaged the outer rim and Jongin continuing to blow him had him feeling euphoric. He’d always been good at fingering him and finding just the right spots that set Sehun off be it by accident or on purpose.

 

A fist was shoved in his mouth to try an thwart the loud noises that came from his mouth when the thumb slipped in and curved itself. Sehun could __feel__  Jongin smirking. No really feeling the stretch of his lips was erotic.

 

Another finger was added and it was only then did Sehun notice the stray package on the floor, “You brought lube?!”

 

Jongin ignored him by adding a third finger and that easily shut Sehun up. He could feel himself being stretched as his member engulfed in the heat of Jongin’s mouth. His loud moans had been reduced to whimpers now as he got closer and closer to an orgasm. And it finally happened when with a well timed suck and thrust that hit his bundle of nerves. Sehun’s eyes shot open as he spilled into Jongin’s awaiting mouth.

 

He was panting heavily.“Whoa! That was intense.” Jongin just smiled back up at him and tucked him back into his under pants.

 

“That’s adrenalin knowing we can get caught at any moment and we all know you have a thing for almost getting caught. Also natural arousal from being in an enclosed with a hot guy like me.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Why did you even bring lube in the first place?” He asked while helping Jongin onto his feet and dusted off his shoulders.

 

“You’re acting like if you haven’t been ridiculously horny lately ever since I started wearing that hat.”

 

Sehun shrugged accepting his response cause it wasn’t like if it was untrue or anything and the he smirked ,”My turn.”

 

 

~

 

“Totally not suspicious that you two came back from the bathroom at the same time looking sketchy as fuck.“ You could practically taste Baekhyun’s sarcasm.

 

Jongin squeezed his ass as he walked by to go back to his seat and Baekhyun mimed gagging. Sehun ignored him,“Sorry we took so long. Did Suho say anything?”

 

“He asked why you followed Jongin in there and I said that Jongin’s been having a fibre problem lately-”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“What? It worked didn’t it?”

 

 

~

 

 

*MAMA’s rehearsal*

 

“Okay guys let’s get ready to practice “The Sacrifice.”

 

Jongin came rushing in,“Sorry to be late!”

 

“Sorry is not going to cut it we all arrived at the same time! What excuse do you have-”

 

Sehun blanked out Suho’s speech about tardiness the minute he took one look at the Catman hat Jongin was __still__  wearing and the smirk his boyfriend sent his way and he knew __“That little shit planned that stunt from earlier. That’s why he had the lube. Am I really that easy? …what kind of question? Of course I am. But am I going to make it easy for him? Fuck no.”__

__

 “Ummm I have to go to the bathroom.” He just needed to calm himself down before practising with Jongin and he should be fine.

 

“You spent at least a half an hour in the bathroom on the plane, how could you possibly have to go?”

 

“Him and Jongin were to busy getting down and dirty-” Baekhyun slapped a hand on his mouth when he realized his mic was turned on. Chen slapped the back of his head,“Nice going dumb ass.”

 

Suho’s mouth fell open,“You two had sex on the plane?!”

 

“It really wasn’t like that!”

 

“Then what was it like? I told you all before about public safety and being discreet- ”

 

 


End file.
